Nothing to do but Sleep and Dream
by SuperiorShortness
Summary: While living what some people call forever, sometimes there is nothing to do but sleep and dream.


**Don't own anything of Jordan's……. **

**I was bored, I know I'm not a great writer so criticize if you wish but don't hate.**

As usual I journeyed through Tel'aran'rhiod, as bored as I could be. I knew that no matter what I did I would never remember what I did. Oh yes, I am very aware of the fact that I'm insane, but even if I am insane that doesn't mean I have brief lapses of sanity. Today, or right now anyway was one of those times. As I walked through the corridors of the Stone of Tear, I snorted; the primitives believe this is an accomplishment? As I turned the corner, I almost imagined myself being in Seanchan, but then my attention was caught by a streak of color in the corner of my eye.

Excited for some reason, I ran back in the direction that I saw the streak. Sure enough, I saw a poor primitive boy, clearly a dreamer. Albeit, an extremely lost dreamer, probably an amateur as his cloths, height, and eye color seemed to change often but a dreamer nonetheless. Feeling oddly happy, as the poor boy began to panic I decided to greet him.

"Hello boy, having a nightmare are you?" the boy turned, screamed and began to run of all things. I wasn't that scary was I, I looked into a mirror I just created by my side….. Clearly not, I was the perfect picture of a gentleman of the 97th century, black flaming jacket, soft black steel pants weighing no more than an eighth of a pound, and flaming hair and eye implants to keep the ladies warm.

Ah now that I think about it makes sense, to the boy I'm clearly a noblemen, he must think I'm going to kill him or something for being in the Stone of Tear. Well I might as well round him up, I thought cheerily.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As one of the fastest pick pockets in Tear ran through the corridor, he pondered how the bloody hell he got into the Stone of Tear, and how Ba'alzamon got in. As he rounded the corner he turned to look if the Dark One was following him or not, thank the creator he was no-

He slammed into something hard, and as he looked up there was Ba'alzamon, flames coming from his eyes, his hair on fire, and the dark steel outfit of fire he was wearing shimmering as if bringing the darkness closer to him. In total fear he almost got up, but then realized he was on fire from running into the Dark One, on intuition and to the great amusement of Ba'alzamon, he stopped, dropped and rolled.

Oddly, the fire went out immediately, he had simply believed it would, and the fire simply disappeared. But even odder than the fire going out was the Dark One, he roared with a rich laugh that filled the corridors, and had put his hand out me as if to help me up.

A pure moment of silence descended on the two of us, I couldn't help it, my body was completely stiff, I was staring Ba'alzamon in the face! All of the sudden, I felt motion come back to my body, and I immediately jumped up and began to run the direction I came from……

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As the moment stretched on I continued to hold out my hand out to the boy, the boy oddly enough looked at me as if he saw some spooky looking monster. The fear evident in the boy's face, I calmly decided to make a wall behind him in case he ran again……

And a good thing I did, the boy picked up and jolted into it. I laughed again, the boy was entertaining me no end, I couldn't remember having this much fun for a long time……

Hmmmm, actually I can't remember the last time, insanity can be a scary thing, o well. As the boy recovered, with fear in his eyes, I decided to speak less he try to bolt past me to get away again.

"Boy, what is your name?" I questioned not being able to find anything else worth saying. The boy answered with the fear still ingrained in his eyes, but for some reason a hint of defiance creeping in.

"I will never answer your questions Father of Lies!"

Surprised, I fell back for a moment, allowing the surprise to surface on my face, considering the name. Though the name rang in me somewhere, I could not remember where I had heard it before. So, to cover up my ignorance, I shouted back at the boy "Rude brat, don't going around calling people liars!"

The brat all of the sudden stared at me more confused than I had seen anyone, ever. Until he finally said "sorry, but where I am?"

Of all the things…. A bit taken back by his emotional outburst, and then patient, polite question, I decided to entertain him. "You are dreaming about..!" I hurriedly rushed to say until I looked around, hm, where are we indeed. I started again, "Where you are dreaming of is no consequence."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Taking the answer in stride, the boy stared at the wall behind him, the architecture of what looked to be the Stone of Tear, the jovial-looking Ba'alzamon in front of him, and the changing features across his body. Of course, the boy thought I'm dreaming…. but shouldn't I wake now? At least the odd events now seem to make sense. Noticing that the man in front of him was staring at him, the boy got up.

"I'm Nate Radgon, sir." I finally said, carefully watching the man's reaction. There was nothing the man's face was deep in thought. As I stood watching him, his appearance became less and less frightening, and more interesting. So, of course I got curious, and I finally asked hesitantly, "Um, sir, if you aren't Ba'alzamon, who exactly are you?"

As I watched the boy, I noticed he said something, I of course ignored him, it probably wasn't important anyway. Nate Radgon…. Nate Radgon….. Why did that sound familiar?! Hmmmm……

"Nate Radgon! Of course the inventor!" I roared aloud, the curious turned scared boy jumped and almost started running again but I pinned him to the spot with a glance. I smiled, suddenly intent on telling a story.

"Brat, would you like to hear a story about another Nate Radgon? The genius who invented the way to create Supernovas, Balefire, and and……." I frowned; I had a foreboding feeling in me, I didn't like the name Nate Radgon…… Realizing I had stopped, I looked at the boy and grinned again, trying to get the boy to be my audience for a time.

"Nate Radgon was a pyromaniac so much in fact, that all his inventions had some connection to fire! I remember when he was offered a job as the scientific advisor to the President and he turned it down! The President himself then tried to put him out of business by creating the order of Aes Sedai-" the boy looked confused, ah the translation.

"Aes Sedai, servers of all as they were called if you can believe it! Quickly losing money, and manpower in his fall of grace to the government Radgon quickly proclaimed his new project." Glancing to the boy to make he was listening. Glad that he was finally enthralled I kept going.

"The Dragon proclaim-" I started, but the brat rudely interrupted again.

"The Dragon Reborn?!"

"No" I laughed and was about to explain but then a wave of thoughts hit me, as a glowing of hate began to surface, and curiously recognition. Waving it off, and cursing my memory loss, I explained to the boy.

"No, no, I don't know who the Dragon Reborn is, but Nate Radgon was named the Dragon because he was so intelligent that he created infinite inventions on end, so powerful that his company stretched hundred of planets, and so obsessed with the element of fire that his colleagues often compared him to the mythological ancient serpents that breathed fire. Do you get it boy?" As I looked back, the boy was momentously confused but I suppose he was entertained. Honestly, who didn't know who Nate Radgon was? So I did the only thing that I thought was proper. Give a history lesson.

"Now, can I continue?" As the boy nodded, I finally began the story of Nate Radgon.

"Now, it all began, when ironically people had said was the end of the line for the Dragon Inventor, for he had lost his company, and thus the financial means to continue his work but the Dragon wasn't quite finished he had one more project to complete.

You see boy, the Dragon's final project was to give humanity what it had dreamed of since humanity had a big enough brain to categorize it into sentience: Magic." As I smiled, waiting for a reaction from the boy, I was disappointed, he merely looked confused.

Noticing my disapproval, the boy finally responded "What's magic?" Honestly, I gaped at him what little boy didn't know what magic was? Sighing I described it to him.

"Magic, my boy is the power to heave mountains from the ground, materialize and throw fireballs from your hands, and create hurricanes from the sky without the use of machines of any sort!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The man looked at me for a response, what did he want from me? I'm not special or anything, I am an orphan on the streets of Tear stealing whatever I can get my hands on. I took a deep breath, this man of my creation I suppose is keeping me here, and I have nowhere to go in a dream…. Might as well try to get along. So this magic thing…….

"Is erm magic the one power?" I asked, then out of all things the man oddly looked disoriented, uncomfortable, ecstatic, happy and in pain all at the same time. I was about to ask if he was alright, silently berating myself for asking if someone I made up was alright when the man suddenly spoke and began again about the Dragon Inventor…….

"Ah yes, the One Power that's what you call it nowadays. Well yes, you see the One Power was the dream of all humanity to posses, and thus the populace began to rally around him and his colleague Shai'tan…"

"Don't say his name he may hear you!" I yelled hurriedly looking around. I remember when I was a 4 or 5 seasons old, I had said his name and my mother had washed my mouth out with soap furiously looking around and explaining at the same time that the Dark One's attention would be on you if you named him.

The man looked confused for a few moments as I stared at him with apprehension and then his face began to harden and a ghastly grin appeared on his face. And my honest curiosity was lost as his pupils became pure flames but somehow lost their warmth and a darker deeper emotionless voice suddenly came at me from all directions at once:

"Radgon is reborn forever, while I am unending; the story heard ends with me!"

Scared out of my mind literally, I woke and began to process my dream… It was only a dream wasn't in….

"Light, I need to stop falling asleep in alley ways.." Not that I had any choice….. Dawn had just begun, not being able to sleep again, I told myself that the next night should prove interesting to try to fall asleep. Slightly amused with myself, I set out for the day at hand. I am nothing special, a pick pocket in Tear, simply getting by, I am Nate Radgon of a 11 years.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shai'tan watched as the boy disappeared. The people of the current world really had no idea how long this wheel of time had been running for. Suddenly the memories left him, and Shai'tan silently grimaced it was hard to keep the memories of a 1000 years or so at once but that was fine he still remembered his purpose, at least he thought he did. Shai'tan awoke to the utter darkness that he was forced to call him home. Looking around, and laughing eerily as he couldn't actually see anything, he sensed the time, he smiled. Only 200 years more until he had another chance to destroy humanities sin, he would break the wheel of time, and make sure humanity never rose again. But until then, there is nothing to do but sleep and dream.


End file.
